home alone ikki's POV
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: same summary as the last one: It's hard to keep your hands off a boy when you're home alone Ikki's POV, hope it's better


**I decided to rewrite 'Home Alone' but this time it'd be in Ikki's POV. I thought it'd be funnier and easier to understand this way. (I hope!) And I hope it's not too much OOC. Anyway, enjoy! Review! **

**P.S. Not in first person, third person. Sorry if you wanted it the other way. I like third better. Ooh! And language, cause, yeah, you should know. These kids have such fowl mouths. **

Ikki was bored. Damn, class was so boring. What was the point of learning this shit anyway? When the hell are we ever going to use: x times the square root of 12 equals a number greater than the total apples in the basket? Just count the damn apples! Ikki drew imaginary circles, with his index finger, on his desk. _Kazu must be as bored as I am. _He looked up and caught the blond in the middle of a yawn. 

The crow smiled to himself. _Oh yeah it's Friday. Kazu's 'catch up day'. If he didn't get his usual 12 hours of sleep he'd beat the person who stopped him-. _Ikki's eyes glittered. _What a great idea! _Why not mess with the blond's head a little. He smirked, thinking of a way to keep the boy from sleeping, for the rest of class. 

The bell to start lunch rung and Kazu was already eating his stew when the crow snuck over to him and dunked his face into the steaming bowl. Kazu's head shot up quickly and turned to stare at Ikki angrily, "You bastard! That hurt!" 

Ikki snickered, "You awake?" 

"Yeah, for now." Kazu scowled, wiping his face with his sleeve and paper towel. "What the hell do you want?" 

"You're sleeping over my house tonight." Ikki replied with a smile, but Kazu could see the evil intentions in his eyes.

"What!? You know damn well I sleep today! Why would I even _want _to spend the night at your house? You're a-!" 

Ikki gasped and put a hand to his chest, "Kazu. Such language! You hurt me-deeply…" He replied sarcastically. The boy sighed and bumped Kazu in the shoulder, "Get over it." 

"But I-!" 

"Look. Either you sleepover _today _or face public humiliation _tomorrow_." The crow smirked. 

At first Kazu had no idea what he was talking about. But soon his testing eyes grew wide, "You didn't!?" 

"The accident in the water fountain. Oh yes I did." 

"Damn you." Kazu groaned, puckered his lips and crossed his arms, "Fine." 

Ikki smirked and put a hand on the boys' shoulder, "That's a good boy." Of course he knew it'd work. The truth is, Ikki was just tricking him. He knew that Kazu would think he took a picture of his water fountain accident and threaten to show it around the school so that's why he used it. Maybe he should take a real picture next time. 

The crow waited outside the school. The bell hadn't ring yet, but he left early knowing that Kazu might make a run for it. And he was right. When the bell rang the boy ran out as if he were trying to run away from something. Of course when he saw Ikki he stopped dead in his tracks like he's been caught. Which he was. Ikki smirked slightly and shrugged, hands in his pockets, "Ready to go?" 

He loved how Kazu hung his head in defeat, "Sure." 

Ikki smiled and swung an arm around the boy's neck, "Aw! Come on! Cheer up, Kazu! It'll be fun!" _Really fun. _

"But you know I like to sleep today! I don't wanna fuckin' stay up all night!" 

Ikki puckered his lips, "Don't worry! I'll let you sleep… _tomorrow_." 

"Ugh! But that's too _late_!" Kazu whined. Ikki was enjoying the blond's misery. 

_Cute… _The crow chuckled, bringing his lips down to his ear, "You know Kazu: You're really cute when you whine." When he heard Kazu gasped and saw his red face he knew that he was. Ikki couldn't help, but laugh, louder this time, to hide his sudden feelings for the boy, "Joking!" He put a fist to Kazu's head, "Man you should see your face!" 

"_Not _funny!" The blond shouted, feeling his face growing hotter. 

"Okay! Okay! Come on!" Ikki never stopped laughing when he took Kazu's hand, "You still need to get your stuff right?" Kazu's hand was so warm, soft even. Hard to believe these hands belonged to a boy. He squeezed a little tighter, liking the touch.

Ikki watched as Kazu looked down at their hands, his face turning brighter by the second. "Y-yeah." He snatched his hand away, and started towards his house. The crow watched as he saw Kazu pull down his hat. It wasn't helping. He could still see the red in his face. 

That made him laugh.

_Cute._

Once they stopped by Kazu's house and retrieved his things, for sleeping over, they went straight to Ikki's house. He opened the door and stormed into the house. He kicked off his AT's, not even giving a damn that they were tracking mud all over the house, and stormed into the kitchen. He wanted to see what his sisters left for him today. Once he reached the kitchen he saw a small box and ran over to it. He slammed his hands onto the counter and started to drool over the box, not even sure if it was for him. _Whatever. _Ikki thought. _They can hit me all they want, I'm gonna eat some real food! _

"Ikki!" 

_Kazu's calling me. I forgot he came over. _"Move your ass, Kazu!" He called as he opened the box to see the mouth-watering, delicious meat. _Oh my God! It's-It's-_ Kazu walked into the doorway as Ikki wrapped his arms around the box, "BEAUTIFUL!!" 

Ikki looked up to see the blond's face, an eyebrow rising, "What the hell are you _doing_." 

"W-what!?" He covered for himself by shoving a piece of meat into his mouth, "I'm _starving_!"

"You're just going to start eating without me!? What the hell!?" 

Ikki sighed silently, _Safe… _"Fuck you, it's _mine_!!" He played, "You're way too slow!" 

"Ikki!" 

He loved Kazu's expression, "Chill, dude, I'm kidding." Ikki sighed, resting an elbow on the table. "Jeez, you're too serious." Ikki smiled again and watched as the blond's eyebrow rose once more. 

Ikki was enjoying this. The boy was pouting like a little kid and this amused him. It didn't take much to get on Kazu's bad side, but it certainly didn't take Ikki any effort to do so anyway. Ikki had already finished his food even though he had five times as much as Kazu and he wasn't even half done. But he couldn't help himself. Meat was good.

When he saw that Kazu was done he stood up quietly and headed towards the kitchen. While he was throwing his dishes in the sink and running the water, Kazu dumped his plate in and walked back into the other room. _Hm… What's he gonna do now? _Ikki shut off the water and walked into the room to find Kazu dozing off on the couch. He sighed, putting a hand to his hip, "Typical he'd fall asleep." The crow walked around the couch and sat down, on the ground, beside him. He stared at the boy, studying him, as if he were an animal at the zoo. He never noticed how damn cute Kazu was when he slept. His golden hair hovered over his eyes, his hat sliding off of his head. 

_Cute. _Ikki thought. _He does look cute. _He shook his head, "I need to stop thinking that!" _Damn… _"Kazu." The crow sat up and shook the blond boy once, "Kazu! Wake up!" The boy still didn't open his eyes, "**Kazu!!**" He never thought Kazu was such a heavy sleeper!

Kazu groaned, "Ikki…" He answered sleepily. 

"You should know there's no sleeping at my sleepovers." 

"Sorry." Kazu shook out his hair and put his hat back in place. Kazu's tired-looking face sealed it. He was adorable. Ikki pushed Kazu back down again and hovered over the boy. "I-Ikki!" Kazu turned red as he tried to wiggle his way out, "Get off!" 

The crow smiled lightly as he sat up and held his face just inches away from his, "You okay?" He didn't understand why he asked this. It just slipped out. 

Kazu exhaled and looked away, "I'm just tired." 

Ikki chuckled, "You know, you look really cute, right?" _It's true._

The blond scowled, "Stop playing around! You're not going to get me again."

The crow brushed his hand against his cheek, "I'm not." _It's really true… _Ikki quickly lowered his head and crashed his lips against his. He was really surprised about how Kazu reacted. It seemed that, in everything he did, Kazu would always pause as if he were going to regret it later. But this time he didn't. He was moving his lips with him. 

He felt vulnerable even though _he _was in the lead. Every soft touch Kazu gave him burned against his skin. He liked the touch though. They had never touched like this before. New things always excited the boy. 

Ikki was surprised that he didn't taste one bit of the food they had just ate. He did eat right? Of course he did, he was right there. Watching him. Like a small kitten playing with a ball of yarn. 

Damn, ridiculous. First it was an animal in a zoo and now a kitten with yarn? Stupid comparisons. But somehow the kitten seemed to be right on the dot. 

Ikki licked his lips giving Kazu a chance to breath. "Man, did you even eat anything?" He just had to ask. 

Kazu scowled, "It's because you're too damn selfish!" Ikki noticed Kazu's eyebrow slightly arch up. Was he surprised he noticed it too? 

"Hm." Was the only response the crow gave before leaning forward again. The boy gave a slight chuckle of amusement before kissing the blond again. Entrance was easily granted for Kazu apparently wanted the same thing. Their tongues intertwined, tasting the meal they had just shared together. 

Ikki pulled away and stared at the boy, "You still sleepy?" 

Kazu smiled slightly, "Not anymore." Ikki loved his smile. _'Cute' was the word right? Hm… Let's mess with his head a little bit more…_

The crow smiled and leaned down until his lips were right by his ear, "I love you." He could feel the blond shutter from under him.

Kazu turned red, "Wh-what!?" 

Ikki pulled back, "Kidding! Man you'll fall for _anything_!" _But it's weird. It didn't seem like a lie… Is it true…?_

"Dammit Ikki!" Ikki smiled.

_Am I… in love with him? _

**Oh no!! Now it seems like it's incomplete doesn't it!? I didn't want that to happen! Anyway, I decided to rewrite 'home alone' and I finished it! It's longer than the last one huh? Almost two pages! Whoo! Guess it's because I started earlier huh? I kinda like it in Ikki's POV better, so I think I did a pretty good job. Funnier I hope? Easier to understand Ikki's motive right? Good. **

**Review! :3**


End file.
